


70文学2

by Nine1998



Category: OneD
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nine1998/pseuds/Nine1998
Summary: 与上一篇无关





	70文学2

一个成熟的Alpha，是不会轻易让别人看穿自己的想法和欲望，但这并不代表她们不爱狩猎。  
像狮子一般，漫长的潜伏，在最完美的契机和时间出击。  
那朵高贵的水仙花，那个令人爱不释手的Omega——裴珠泫。  
姜涩琪依靠在门边，看着练习室里的裴珠泫还在一遍遍练习着动作，从下午到现在已经过去四个钟了。汗水早就湿透了衣服和毛巾，头发被她随意挽起，仍有一两缕发丝黏在脖子上，说不出的随意也说不出的吸引。  
欧尼她一直……都是这么努力的呢。  
指尖摩擦手中的饭盒，轻笑一声，深吸一口气进入了练习室。  
“姐姐，休息一会吧，我还买了你爱吃的水果。”  
她望过来，眼眸如鹿般纯澈。  
靠着自己坐下的人，还有些微微的喘气，凑近自己的耳边，“你真好。”  
她的信息素与别人的都不同，是那种清晨雨露后的缕缕花香，一点点从你的鼻尖漂浮而过，若有若无，又令人欲罢不能。  
她像一只兔子一样，小口吃着东西。白嫩的脖颈在眼前低垂着，Omega的气息越来越多的萦绕在鼻息之间。  
想起上一次她醉酒，没有抑制剂又到了发情期的样子，可惜啊…那个时候只是临时标记了。  
姜涩琪突然就伸手揉了揉她的头发。  
“怎么了？”  
裴珠泫回过头来。  
“没事。”  
笑容越来越大，姐姐总是将节目和表演放在第一位，想要把最好的一面呈现给大家，却忘了，自己的发情期……姐姐……我给了你太多次机会了，这一次，我不会任由你从我身边逃开了~  
等裴珠泫终于意识到自己身体隐隐不对劲的时候，已经来不及了。她并没有带抑制剂出门，而身边一个活生生的Alpha在那里，强大的信息素一股脑的钻来。姜涩琪的信息素有些像檀香和烟草的混合味，让人想起缥缈深邃的夜，烟雾缭绕和发丝蓬松眼神妩媚的女人。  
咽了一口口水，她想，再待下去的话，她会忍不住的吧。  
尽量逼着自己不再去想，站起了身。  
一只手掌就撑来，扶墙挡住了去路。  
“呐，姐姐，你想去哪里呢？”  
姜涩琪的舌尖忍不住舔了舔红唇，猎物，落入了网内，最美好的前戏，便是它垂死前的挣扎，戏弄，玩耍，等待猎物精疲力尽之时，亦是肉质最鲜美之时，拆之入腹。  
不…不行……  
所有的拒绝和反抗都被吞没，傍晚的风吹起窗帘，被褪下的衣服，硬挺的肉物在缝隙间前后磨蹭，时不时触碰到花核。  
强势的Alpha亦不愿意放过那可口的红唇，她不想听见从那里吐出任何拒绝的话。直到可口的红唇都已变得红肿起来，连私处也湿哒哒的，而怀里的人软的不像话。  
情欲一直层层叠加，从尾椎顺着脊柱，再到头皮炸开，最后又汇集去下腹。  
好看的手指早便剥开了胸罩，将那对蜜桃般的椒乳释放出，最娇媚的容颜，做着最色情的事。  
那柔软的褶皱紧紧吸住了肉物，摩擦挤出滑腻的液体。  
姜涩琪放慢了速度，每当撞击到甬道里敏感的地方，那人就忍不住瑟缩的更加颤抖。  
她很烫…这是姜涩琪现在的想法。  
裴珠泫喘息的厉害，十指也紧紧扣住了她。  
将人翻过身来，将修长的大腿架起在自己肩上，倨傲的掠夺，宣誓主权。  
害羞的Omega在性爱上不爱说话，或者说，那羞红都晕染上了耳根，根本说不出别的话来。  
“姐姐，姐姐……”  
只想这样叫着她，她的呻吟是世上最美好的音乐，她椒乳晃动的幅度迎合着节拍，整个练习室中荡漾的都是最完美的舞曲。  
夕阳扯下了最后的暮色，将月光拖上了苍穹。  
姜涩琪再度吻了吻面前的人，倏而用力，勒紧了她的腰，将呻吟声都撞碎，什么也不想思考了，带着爱，带着占有，带着所有的情绪，一股脑的喷射去。  
标记结成。  
裴珠泫最后的触感便是有温热的毛巾在擦拭的感觉。  
那是饱腹后的狮子，在清理被捕获的猎物。


End file.
